1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fifth wheel mechanisms and more particularly to an improved lightweight fifth wheel mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fifth wheel mechanisms have in general been built unnecessarily heavy. Typical examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,815 and 2,663,575. One specific disadvantage of prior art fifth wheel assemblies is that the locking wedges which encircle the king pin frequently must pass through side members of the supporting frame thus weakening the supporting frame. This weakening then requires substantial increases in the amount of metal to make up for the loss in strength unnecessarily increasing the weight of the fifth wheel mechanism. This increase in weight is further compounded by the fact that lower strength structural forms or sections are used in the typical fifth wheel assembly thus again requiring additional metal for strength.